


Trick or Treat

by Megurine_san



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, wondercorp child, wondercorp implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megurine_san/pseuds/Megurine_san
Summary: Lena does something special for her kid.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 91





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello...  
> So, I wanted to do something for Halloween...but I've been just so busy these days I couldn't find the time to write something fully...  
> Anyway, I managed to write this little piece that has been on my mind...I hope you like it n.n

It was Halloween, and Lena was stuck at the DEO. She was helping her former friends to catch a dangerous rogue alien. It was already annoying to work under the eyes of her once friends.

But worst of all was that her four-year-old was currently waiting for her to finish her work. Diana and Lena had promised her they would take the child trick or treating. Which seemed to be impossible at the moment.

Diana was still in Gotham, helping Bruce with one of his enemies. And Lena still couldn’t seem to find the way to neutralize the weapon the rogue alien used.

And by the looks of it, her child was starting to get restless.

Kara was still a little freaked out by the news of Lena having a kid, but the hero was trying to distract said kid. Which for some reason, Leah didn’t like the blonde at all, and the hero’s friendliness was only making the child more upset.

Lena couldn’t concentrate anymore on her task. Her daughter would always be first in her priorities.

So, the Luthor took her phone out and fired a few quick messages.

Hopefully her plan would appease Leah for some more hours, and Lena would find a way to finish her task.

Then they could go trick or treating.

.

Half an hour later, an L-corp employee was delivering several packages of different candies at the agents of the DEO.

The agents didn’t understand what was happening.

At least not until they saw the young Luthor walking around the hallways, hand in hand with her smiley daughter.

Both Luthors stopped in front of one confused agent.

“Trick or treat!” Leah exclaimed enthusiastically, holding out her little candy bag towards the agent.

The man was so confused that he didn’t move for an entire minute, and when Leah started pouting, the glare Lena directed at him made him shiver in fear. Rapidly his survival instincts made him reach for the candy he received from the L-corp employee and handed it to the kid.

“Thanks!” The kid said happily and dragged her mother to another agent walking nearby.

The process was repeated with almost every agent at the DEO, and Leah was left with a bag full of her favorite candies and a huge smile on her face.

Lena smiled lovingly at the sight of her happy daughter. She left Leah on the waiting chair in the lab she was working on with Brainy. The kid happily chewing on some pieces of gum while waiting for her mother to finish her work.

With her daughter appeased, Lena could now focus completely on her task. Just one more thought wandering her mind.

_‘I hope Diana doesn’t get mad.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a little bit more written about this universe...some more context for you to understand it better...but as I said, I've been so busy and couldn't finish writing it >-<  
> So, I was thinking that if maybe you wanted to read more about this universe, you'd tell me and I'd finish writing it for you guys...it would take some time though (I'm still not totally free >.<)  
> Just let me know if you'd like that .-.  
> In other news...I'm sorry if you were waiting a chapter for my other fic...(busy again ;A;) I'll try to have it ready for friday, but I make no promises .-.


End file.
